The invention relates to mounting arrangements for marine propellers.
In an inboard marine drive, the propeller has a hub with a tapered inner diameter mounted to the end of the propeller shaft which is also tapered. The tapers are matched and provide flush contact between the propeller hub and the propeller shaft. To remove the propeller, a puller is needed, together with a significant amount of manual labor. This difficulty of removal persists even if lubricant is spread on the surfaces, because the lubricant is usually squeezed out during assembly.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted removal problem.